guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Resurrection Chant
w00t! Best rez skill ever! Ayumbhara 06:31, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Well I'd prefer Rebirth because I'm always very low on energy. This skill takes ages to cast -- Sigm@ 06:43, 29 December 2006 (CST) Why do people like this skill? Just the full health? I'd rather use Rebirth as well. -Scyfer 06:56, 6 January 2007 (CST) :It makes an excellent in-battle res which rebirth shouldn't be used for since it drains all energy, disables skills, and only gives 25% health. In other words, Rebirth drains the caster simply to resurrect a weakened player who can't do anything for at least a few seconds whereas Chant gets a player back up with full health, decent energy, and ready to dive back into battle. When monks use rebirth mid-battle, I want to cry. BigAstro 12:31, 10 January 2007 (CST) Personally I don't see the benefit of this skill in relation to restore life. It's half range, so not much different from touch range? Maybe it's my opinion, but I think anyone who has been just brought back would stand a better chance with more energy, not more health. Provided they have a decent self heal: But that's a fair assumption, right? Also, doesn't the cast time for this kind of hurt mid battle? --203.121.196.175 10:45, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Because it isn't touch range, you got it :) More health is better so they don't get spiked down straight after being ressed (pvp perspective, for pve you just want rebirth and sigs) — Skuld 10:48, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Actually, some PvE maps are better with this rather than Rebirth, especially if you're playing a speed healer (use Holy Haste and/or Healer's Boon). I prefer it on "pressure" maps such as Dzagonur Bastion and Grand Court of Sebelkeh in Nightfall (Ruins of Morah with Spell Shield is another possibility, but untested, as is the end of Nightfall) because if your party falls, the mission is pretty much over (there is no fallback and regroup point). I definitely find half range much preferred to touch in those areas - touch usually means running into a mob and dying next.--Falseprophet 14:51, 19 January 2007 (CST) : what used to be good about it is the no recharge and also full health and a touch of energy. before this skill was available I used vengence for mid battle rezing (pvm ofcoarse). Rebirth is a noob rez. I only use Rebirth, it is the best rez skill, because it has a relative short cast time and relative short recharge, it teleports the caster to you. I only use this out of battle, in battle others will resurrect, because I have to heal. when someone dies in the middle of a mob, you run away and he just lies there between lvl 28 villains, what would you do? cast Resurrection Chant, get up half-range so they attack you and die, or use Rebirth, teleporting them to you, so you and your teammate don't die and then continue on... Well it is your choice. For PvP however Rebirth sucks, but in PvP you only need Vengeance or signets... So my conclusion is: Rebirth pwns Resurrection Chant totally! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:15, 8 April 2007 (CDT) This skill is very usefull The best use I have found for this is rezzing 55 HP Monks and 1 HP BiPs. Any rez that doesn't restore full HPs will just kill them again. Sure Rebirth is good in some cases, but not for these examples. Kristy Dragonslayer 07:16, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :1hp bips I can understand, but 55 monks? Why are they in your party in the first place? --Kale Ironfist 08:09, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::2 or 3 man farming maybe? Lord of all tyria 09:44, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::Bringing a res for a farming group is almost never done. If you die, you failed the run. -Auron 09:56, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I res my guildie when she's 55ing, mainly because she fails at spell breaker. Lord of all tyria 10:06, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Lol "Unless you plan to have deaths more often than once every 45 seconds..." Heh heh. 14:18, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Recharge Time The comment about recharge time mentions 'not planning to have a death once per 45 seconds', when the skill description says the recharge time is 15 seconds. Either the skill time needs to be amended, or the comment should be deleted from the main page. Mokushiroku no Yami 07:16, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :The recharge is increased my 30 seconds due to Glyph of Sacrifice. Read the whole note again with this added information. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:39, 7 June 2008 (UTC)